<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things Unseen by PixeledPurple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233860">Things Unseen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple'>PixeledPurple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Gen, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Horror, Stalking, Transform or Treat 2020, cybertronian religious undertones, ghost!bumblebee, halloween fic, mentions of mental health, sparkeater - Freeform, unnamed character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bumblebee is miraculously back from the dead! Isn't it great? The ghost that Starscream has been talking to for years seems to disagree.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things Unseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://decepticon-propaganda.tumblr.com">Decepticon Propaganda</a> on Tumblr as part of the Transform-Or-Treat 2020 Halloween Gift Exchange!  I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Starscream, you can’t do that!"</p>
<p>"I am the ruler of Cybertron <i>Bumblebee</i>," he said the name like he always did, air quotes implied.  "I can do whatever I want."</p>
<p>"Then you need to do what’s best for Cybertron!"</p>
<p>"I decide what’s best for Cybertron!" he snapped.</p>
<p>A series of raised voices came through the door muffled.  Starscream shot a glare through the wall, annoyed at whomever was disturbing his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Starscream, if you really think this is for the best, why are you hiding it from Windblade, from everyone for that matter?"</p>
<p>"Because it’s none of their business."</p>
<p>"It affects them too!  It affects everyone on Cybertron.</p>
<p>"Oh don’t be so dramatic!"</p>
<p>The voices outside kept getting louder.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should see what that’s about Star," Bumblebee sounded… wary?  "I have a bad feeling," he added when Starscream shot him a look.</p>
<p>As much as he hated to admit it, this may be one of the (very few) times Bumblebee was actually right.</p>
<p>"What is going on out here?" Starscream asked, storming out of his office.  He froze when he noticed an all too familiar flash of yellow plating.  He was used to seeing Bumblebee, but he wasn’t used to seeing other mechs interacting with him.</p>
<p>He looked back into his office, Bumblebee was standing right behind him, just out of sight of anyone in the other room.  His optics were bright as he stared at the mech in the center of the crowd that had formed around him.</p>
<p>"Starscream!" Wheeljack exclaimed, making his way out of the crowd, his arm around Bumblebee.  "Look who’s back!"</p>
<p>"Starscream," Bumblebee said.  "I heard you’re still charge."</p>
<p>"Yes.  I thought you were dead."</p>
<p>"Well that was blunt," Wheeljack said</p>
<p>"I didn’t die when Shockwave shot me.  The singularity, it slowed things down, I was in a state of suspended animation until my frame managed to heal.  I still don’t really know what happened, when I woke up, everything was dark, then suddenly, I was back at Shockwave’s lair.  Or, the crater that used to be Shockwave’s lair.  So I came back here."</p>
<p>"Starscream," Bumblebee — the other Bumblebee — said from inside his office, his voice tense, "That’s not me."</p>
<p>Starscream ignored him, "Well that’s certainly convenient."</p>
<p>"It’s amazing!" Windblade said, joy practically pouring off of her.</p>
<p>Starscream scowled, "Whatever.  Don’t expect to get a seat on the council just because you’re alive."</p>
<p>"Because he saved the universe you mean?" Windblade asked.</p>
<p>Starscream cycled his optics, "Go find a medic and make sure you’re not carrying some deadly virus Shockwave invented to kill us all," he said before walking back into his office and slamming the door shut.</p>
<p>"Starscream."</p>
<p>Starscream put his hands on his desk, supporting himself as he slumped over.</p>
<p>"Starscream, you have to do something."</p>
<p>He knew he wasn’t real.  He had always known.</p>
<p>"Starscream!  That’s not me!"</p>
<p>"Of course it’s not!  You’re not you!  You’re in my head Bumblebee!  <i>That</i>" he screamed, pointing at the door, "is the real Bumblebee.  You’re nothing but a hallucination!  Always have been.  Now I just have proof!"</p>
<p>"Starscream, I am Bumblebee!  That… <i>thing</i> out there is not me."</p>
<p>"Right.  Because that’s the logical conclusion."</p>
<p>"Starscream please!  You have to listen to me!"</p>
<p>"NO!  I don’t have to listen to you.  Because you.  Are.  Not.  Real!"</p>
<p>"No, this is wrong!  I don’t know what that is, but it’s not me!  You can’t think it’s normal for a bot to just come back from the dead like that?  Even if I wasn’t here."</p>
<p>Starscream didn’t respond, instead sitting down at his desk.</p>
<p>"Starscream?  Starscream you’re the only one who I can talk to!  Please, you have to do something!"</p>
<p>Bumblebee kept talking, but Starscream stubbornly ignored the voice in his head until he finally went away.  He didn’t bother asking where he as going.  He wasn’t real.  He wasn’t going anywhere.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, with 'Bumblebee' gone, that left Starscream alone with his thoughts.  And his thoughts were focused on the fact that he now had solid proof that he was in fact loosing his mind.  Four million years of putting up with Megatron’s slag, of dodging Autobot fire, of trying just to stay alive, and now, now that they finally had peace, now that he finally had the power he had always wanted, he was going insane.</p>
<p>Fantastic.</p>
<p>He couldn’t just be happy, could he?  Unicron wouldn’t allow it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was well after everyone else had gone home for the evening that 'Bumblebee' came back, appearing beside him, "Starscream, you have to do something."</p>
<p>Starscream ignored him.  If he ignored him, he would go away.</p>
<p>"Starscream, please!  That thing, it’s not me."</p>
<p>Nope, he was not going to acknowledge him.  It.</p>
<p>"Starscream!  You have to listen to me!"</p>
<p>"YOU ARE NOT REAL!" he screamed, throwing his datapad at Bumblebee.  Through 'Bumblebee.'</p>
<p>"Starscream-"</p>
<p>"Not real."  All the anger drained out of him as quickly as it had come and he sank down in his chair, letting his head fall into his hands.  He needed to recharge.  Or… something.</p>
<p>"Starscream, please.  You have to listen to me.  I am real, I’m here, how else would I know things you don’t?"</p>
<p>"Like what?  That the mech that’s walking around that everyone else can see is the fake?  Right."</p>
<p>"Starscream-"</p>
<p>"Fine!  I’ll prove it to you!"  Starscream stood, letting his chair roll back into the wall with the force of his action.  Ignoring the dent he left there, he stormed out the room, going to find the real Bumblebee and prove his hallucination wrong.</p>
<p>"Where is Bumblebee?!" he practically screamed at the first person he saw, who happened to be Windblade.</p>
<p>"Bee?  He left just a few minutes ago.  Why?" her voice grew wary at the end.</p>
<p>Starscream shot her a glare.  "None of your business!"  he snapped, storming out of the building.  He looked around, trying to decide which way Bumblebee would have gone.</p>
<p>"Starscream?"</p>
<p>He scowled, determinately not looking at the source of the voice.</p>
<p>"What are you going to do?"</p>
<p>He picked a random direction and started walking.  Briskly.  Absolutely not running.  He could of course wait until tomorrow, he was sure the the annoying little minibot would show up again, but if he wanted to get any peace from the voice in his head, he needed to settle things, once and for all.</p>
<p>An odd light spilled out from an alleyway up ahead.  Starscream slowed his pace to just this side of cautious as he approached.  Glancing around the corner, he noticed the bright yellow plating that had to be Bumblebee.  His relief at finding the other was short lived, however, as he discovered the source of the light.</p>
<p>Bumblebee’s face was buried deep in the chest of another bot, the metal twisted and ripped open forcefully.  His head was thrown back in a scream as he thrashed and fought against the minibot’s impossibly strong grip, but no sound came out.  Energon leaked from the spot in his throat where his vocalizer had been ripped out.</p>
<p>Starcream’s optics flared brightly, and he took a step back.  Bumblebee was draining the very life force from this mech’s spark.</p>
<p>"I told you, that’s not me," Bumblebee’s voice was small and scared beside him.</p>
<p>Starscream backed away, being sure not to make a sound as he did.  It wasn’t until he was sure he was out of earshot that he turned and transformed, flying back to the consulate as fast as his thrusters would take him.</p>
<p>He immediately headed for Wheeljack’s lab, not bothering to knock before slamming the door open, causing Wheeljack to drop whatever he was working on.</p>
<p>"Slag Starscream! You scared me!"</p>
<p>"That thing is <b>not</b> Bumblebee!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"That-that <i>thing</i>!  I saw it eating someone!"</p>
<p>"Starscream, slow down.  What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"I’m talking about that thing mascaraing around in Bumblebee’s frame!  It’s some kind of- of sparkeater!"</p>
<p>"Starscream, that’s ridiculous."</p>
<p>"Don’t tell me I’m being ridiculous!  I saw it eating a mech’s spark!!!"</p>
<p>"Stop screaming.  I’m sure you just misinterpreted what you saw."</p>
<p>"I saw a mech with his voicebox ripped out and his chest torn open and Bumblebee <i>eating his spark</i>!  How do you 'misinterpret' that?!?!"</p>
<p>Wheeljack frowned, "Starscream, Bumblebee would never do something like that-"</p>
<p>"I KNOW THAT!!! That’s why I’m <i>telling you</i> that is <i>not</i> Bumblebee!""</p>
<p>"If this is about your place as leader of Cybertron-"</p>
<p>"Slag it Wheeljack!  You’re not listening to me!  No it’s not about my rightful place as ruler of Cybertron!  It’s about that thing being a sparkeater!"</p>
<p>"Sparkeaters don’t walk around talking like normal mechs Starscream."</p>
<p>"Well this one does!  I don’t know what it is, but it is NOT Bumblebee."</p>
<p>Wheeljack stared at him for a few moments, "Ok."</p>
<p>"'Ok'?"</p>
<p>"Ok, if you’re sure of what you saw, let’s go over there and take a look."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Two breems later, with half a dozen guards, they arrived at the alleyway.  There was no sign of the monster pretending to be Bumblebee or the mech he was feeding on.<p>"Are you sure this is the place?" Wheeljack asked, looking around.</p>
<p>"Of course I’m sure!" Starscream snapped, but he checked the location against his GPS anyway.  He looked around, keeping the guards close by.  There was no sign of spilled energon, torn metal, loose bolts, nothing to indicate a gruesome murder had taken place here less than a joor ago.</p>
<p>"Starscream," Wheeljack put a hand on his shoulder gently.  "When’s the last time you recharged?"</p>
<p>"I am not crazy!" Starscream snapped, spinning around to face him.  He glanced over at the guards who quickly made a point of adopting neutral expressions and averting their gazes.</p>
<p>"I’m not saying you are, but, maybe you didn’t see what you think you did?"</p>
<p>"I know what I saw Wheeljack!  That thing is a monster!"</p>
<p>"Look Star, I can talk to Bumblebee tomorrow.  You should go back to your loft and get some rest."</p>
<p>Starscream wanted to argue, wanted to yell at him until Wheeljack listened, but…  "I am not hallucinating," he growled, he stormed out of the alleyway, transforming and flying back to his loft.  He heard Wheeljack call out to him, but he ignored it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He transformed, dropping onto the private landing platform of his loft, entering the complex 37 digit code to let him in.  He reset the lock and went immediately for his stash of high grade.</p>
<p>"You’re not crazy Starscream.  I saw it too."</p>
<p>"Shut up," he said, pouring himself a cube.</p>
<p>"We have to do something Starscream.  We both know what you saw is real.  You have to get them to believe you."</p>
<p>"I don’t need a hallucination telling me I’m not hallucinating!" Starscream growled.</p>
<p>"Starscream, I’m real.  And so is that… thing, whatever it is.  You have to do something."</p>
<p>"What do you want me to do?!  I-"</p>
<p>A knock at the door interrupted him.  Starscream froze, not quite sure why his energon suddenly ran cold.</p>
<p>"Don’t answer it," Bumblebee said next to him, barely above a whisper.  It wasn’t necessary, the loft was soundproofed.</p>
<p>"Don’t be ridiculous," Starscream’s voice wavered in spite of himself.</p>
<p>"It’s him.  It.  The thing pretending to be me."</p>
<p>"What?" Starscream looked down at him.  The minibot was frozen in place, optics nearly whiting out with an expression of pure terror hon his face.  "How can you possibly know that?" Starscream asked.</p>
<p>"I- I just do.  It’s him Starscream," Bumblebee looked up, pleadingly.  "Don’t open the door.  Please."</p>
<p>The knock came again.  Starscream didn’t move.</p>
<p>Another klik passed, then his security system pinged him that an incorrect access code had been entered to his front door.</p>
<p>Now he panicked.  Arming all his weapon’s systems, he commed the building guards as well as his personal guards to come to his loft immediately.  "What in the pit is that thing and why is it trying to get in here?!"</p>
<p>"I- I don’t know.  It’s not a mech.  It stole my frame, but it’s not me."</p>
<p>Another ping for an incorrect access code.  He cursed himself for not having thought of putting a manual lockdown into place.  After three incorrect attempts, the doors would lock and not open without his sparkprint.  But he couldn’t activate it early.  Since the keypad didn’t specify the number of digits in his code, there were tens of billions of possible combinations.  There was no way it could possibly guess what the correct one was.  But then, why was it even trying?</p>
<p>He grabbed his datapad from a nearby table, pulling up his security app to see what combinations had been entered.  His optics brightened, he was close.  Really close.  How could he possibly-</p>
<p>A message popped up on his screen.</p>
<p>
  <i>I know you’re in there.</i>
</p>
<p>It vanished again after just seconds.</p>
<p>
  <i>Open the door Starscream.</i>
</p>
<p>Starscream stepped back, dropping the datapad and arming his null rays, pointing them at the still closed door.  He commed his guards again, to hurry the slag up.  "Do something!" he hissed, glancing at Bumblebee.</p>
<p>"Me?  What do you want me to do?!" he asked, his voice panicked.</p>
<p>His datapad brightened, indicating another message.  He didn’t look at it.</p>
<p>Another ping from his security system as his alarm went off.  Three incorrect attempts, the door was now bolted shut and wouldn’t open for anyone but him.  Alarms sounded in the corridor outside, loud enough to just barely be heard through the soundproofing, and a red light flashed over his door.</p>
<p>Starscream didn’t dare allow himself to feel relief.  He stood, frozen in place, weapons pointed at the door.</p>
<p>It was another klik before another knock came at the door.  At the same time, he received a ping from building security, *This is security, it seems there has been a break in attempt.  Are you all right?*</p>
<p>*No I’m slagging not all right!  What took you so long?!  I commed you half a breem ago!*</p>
<p>*I apologize Starscream, we did not receive any comms.  We came when the alarms were triggered.*</p>
<p>*What do you mean you didn’t get my comms?!*</p>
<p>"It jammed them," Bumblebee said, optics still bright with terror.</p>
<p>"How in the pit did it jam my comms?!?!"</p>
<p>*I’m sorry sir, we didn’t receive anything.  Can you open the door?*</p>
<p>Starscream hesitated.  "Is it really security?  That thing is gone?"</p>
<p>Bumblebee nodded.</p>
<p>"How am I supposed to believe you?  You’re not real."</p>
<p>"I warned you that it wasn’t me Starscream, and that it was at the door.  Why would I lie to you now?"</p>
<p>Slowly, and with great hesitation, he walked towards the door.  Null ray still armed, he entered the correct code on the alarm system and prompted it to do a spark scan.  The door beeped a moment later and slid open to reveal half a dozen building security guards.  Slowly, Starscream lowered his weapon, "Did you see him?"</p>
<p>"There was no one here by the time we arrived.  The alarm must have scared them off."</p>
<p>Starscream looked back, Bumblebee was gone too.  "Have someone stand guard in case he comes back," Starscream commanded.</p>
<p>"Yes sir," the lead guard agreed, gesturing to one of the others.</p>
<p>Starscream let the door shut, taking a deep invent.  He reset the alarm, imputing a new combination, 45 digits this time and completely randomized.  He picked up his datapad, turning it on.  There was no sign of the messages.  Debating it for a moment, he subspaced the datapad, then he headed back to the launch pad.  No way in the pit was he staying here alone tonight.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Wheeljack groaned as he walked to the door.  Who in the pit was banging on his door at this hour?  He keyed open the door and was almost knocked over as a red and white blur with wings nearly knocked him over.  "Starscream?  What are you doing here?"  He noticed two of Starscream’s guards taking position on either side of his door.<p>"Are you alone?" Starscream asked, looking around, paranoid.</p>
<p>"Of course I’m alone.  Do you know what time it is?" he looked at the guards for a moment before letting the door slide shut.</p>
<p>"That thing tried to kill me!!"</p>
<p>"What?  What are you talking about?" Starscream had a tendency to go off on nonsensical rants, but even for him, this was confusing.</p>
<p>"That <i>thing</i> masquerading as Bumblebee!"</p>
<p>"Star-"</p>
<p>"It tried to break into my loft!"</p>
<p>"He what?"</p>
<p>"It tried to hack my lock!  Nearly did too.  I have no idea how it guessed so much of my code."</p>
<p>"Someone tried to break into your loft?"</p>
<p>"Have you not been listening to anything I just said?!?!"</p>
<p>"No- I mean yes…" Wheeljack sighed.  It was far too late for this conversation.  "Come in, I’ll get you some energon, ok?  We can talk about this."</p>
<p>"I don’t need to talk!  I need to do something about that imposter!"</p>
<p>"I know.  You’ve said that.  <i>I</i> need some energon if you’re gonna come busting in here in the middle of the night babbling about shapeshifters and sparkeaters again," Wheeljack muttered, heading to the kitchen, not particularly caring wether or not Starscream heard him.</p>
<p>He poured two cubes, adding mercury to his and fluoride to the other, knowing it was Starscream’s favourite.  With a sigh, he went to the cabinet and poured himself a shot of energex, drinking it quickly before going back to the living room where Starscream was pacing back and forth.</p>
<p>Wheeljack handed him one cube before going to sit on the couch, "Starscream-"</p>
<p>"Don’t tell me I’m hallucinating!"</p>
<p>"Ok, fine.  Tell me what happened," he said, taking a long drink.</p>
<p>"I saw that thing kill a mech and eat his spark.  I don’t care what you think, I know what I saw!  When I went back to my loft. <i>It</i> came over!  It knocked, then it tried to break in.  It got three quarters of my combination right!  More on the second attempt!  How the frag could it have known my combination?!  And it messaged me on my datapad, telling me to let it in!  Threatening me!  And it blocked my comms!"</p>
<p>"Starscream-"</p>
<p>"Do not tell me I’m hallucinating!" he screamed.  "My alarms went off!  Security came to my door because someone tried to break in!  Do you think I hallucinated that too?!"</p>
<p>"Ok, fine.  Do you have the datapad?"</p>
<p>Starscream hesitated a moment before pulling it out of his subspace, then handed it to Wheeljack.</p>
<p>"There’s nothing here," he said, scrolling through the recent messages.  There was nothing since this morning.</p>
<p>"They vanished."</p>
<p>"They vanished?"</p>
<p>"A few seconds after they showed up they just disappeared.  I’m not crazy Wheeljack!"</p>
<p>Wheeljack chose not to respond to that as he handed Starscream back the datapad, "So someone tried to break in-"</p>
<p>"Not someone Wheeljack!  That <i>thing</i> tried to break in!  It knows I know what it is and now it’s after me!"</p>
<p>Wheeljack stared at him for a long moment, "You really believe this don’t you?</p>
<p>"Of course I believe it!  It happened!"</p>
<p>"Ok, would it make you feel better if I had him come in for a spark scan?"</p>
<p>"NO!  You can’t let it know you suspect!  Pit, he’ll come after you too!"</p>
<p>"All right.  I’m surprised you care so much."</p>
<p>"Of course I care.  Where else am I supposed to go if he’s after you too."</p>
<p>Well that certainly made more sense.  "Fine, I have a handheld scanner I can modify to scan spark signatures.  I can scan him without him ever knowing.  I know Ratchet has Bumblebee’s spark signature on file, I can contact him to get it."</p>
<p>Starscream hesitated for a few moments, "Fine."</p>
<p>"Star, if the scan comes back normal, I want you to promise you’ll drop this."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"'No'? No argument, no negotiation, just 'no'?</p>
<p>"Can you prove that thing can’t fake a spark signature?"</p>
<p>"I suppose not."</p>
<p>"Fine.  Well?"</p>
<p>"Well what?"</p>
<p>"What are you waiting for?!"</p>
<p>"What, now?"</p>
<p>"Yes now!  That thing could be out there killing more mechs!  It could come back after me at any time!"</p>
<p>"Star it’s the middle of the night-"</p>
<p>"I thought you Autobots cared about mechs getting murdered."</p>
<p>Wheeljack sighed.  Again.  "All right, fine," he took another long drink of his cube before getting up to head to his lab, Starscream following on his heals.  "You should get some recharge," he said when Starscream nearly walked into him.</p>
<p>"So that thing can get me in my sleep?  I don’t think so."</p>
<p>"Star, no one’s coming in here, you left two guards at the door and I’m going to be right here.  You can use my berth."</p>
<p>"I’d rather supervise."</p>
<p>"Starscream, if you want me to believe you about this, you will recharge so I at least know you’re not exhausted."</p>
<p>Starscream glared at him for a moment, "Fine."</p>
<p>"Great.  Berth room’s through there," he said, pointing towards the door.  Starscream had been here enough times that he was sure where the berth room was.</p>
<p>Wheeljack watched him until the door to his berthroom slid shut before turning back to his work table.  "Guess it’s gonna be a long night," he muttered, picking up the scanner.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The next day, Starscream had his guards escort them to the consulate and doubled the guard inside.  "Bumblebee said-"<p>"It’s not Bumblebee."</p>
<p>"Right.  He said he would be here at ten to catch up."</p>
<p>"Don’t you dare tell it anything," Starscream snapped.  "And don’t let it know you’re scanning him!"</p>
<p>"Sure Starscream."  If looks could kill, the one Starscream gave him would have leveled the building.  Wheeljack sighed, "All right, fine.  I promise I won’t tell him anything.  We’ll just talk about the weather so I can distract him long enough to do the scan.  Do you want me to comm you when he gets here?"</p>
<p>"No, it can block comms, which means it can probably intercept them too.  You’re staying in my office until that thing gets here."</p>
<p>"What?  Starscream I have things to do."</p>
<p>"I don’t care.  I’m not letting you out of my sight," Starscream growled, practically dragging him across the room.</p>
<p>"Don’t you think he’ll get suspicious if he sees us together?"</p>
<p>"Better than letting it eat your spark before you can prove it’s a fraud."</p>
<p>Wheeljack wondered if Starscream’s concern was actually for Wheeljack’s spark or for not being able to prove Bumblebee was whatever he thought he was if he died.  "So I’m just supposed to sit here in your office until he shows up?" Wheeljack asked as Starscream locked the door behind them.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Wheeljack sighed, "All right then."  He went over to the couch, settling himself as he pulled out a datapad to do whatever work he could from here.  He looked up after a moment.  Starscream was sitting at his desk, staring at the door as if he expected something to burst through it any moment and attack.  Wheeljack shook his head.  Starscream had always been paranoid, but this was a new level of paranoia.  He wondered if he could convince Rodimus to come back to Cybertron sometime soon so he could get Starscream to talk to Rung.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Starscream actually jumped when he received a ping from security.  *Yes?*<p>*You asked us to let you know when Bumblebee arrived.  Did you want me to send him to your office?*</p>
<p>*No, keep him there.*</p>
<p>"He’s here," he said out loud, looking at Wheeljack.</p>
<p>The other put away his datapad and pulled out the scanner, "Starscream, I want you to promise me that if this shows — like I expect it to — that that is in fact Bumblebee, that you’re going to talk to someone before you do anything else."</p>
<p>"I told you I’m not dropping this.  I know what I saw."</p>
<p>"And I know you barely recharged three joors last night and kept talking in your sleep."</p>
<p>"What’s your point?" Starscream crossed his arms defiantly.</p>
<p>"My point is Star, we’ve all been at war for millions of years.  There isn’t one Autobot or Decepticon out there right now who isn’t messed up.  And I’m just worried…"</p>
<p>"That I’m loosing it."</p>
<p>"That the stress is getting to you.  You’re the ruler of Cybertron.  That’s a lot of pressure.  It’s nothing to be ashamed of.  Look, Rung is a really great therapist, even Ratchet says so.  I know he’s on the Lost Light right now, but I could ask him to call.  I’m sure he’d be happy to help."</p>
<p>Starscream glared at him.</p>
<p>"It’s not just this Star, you’re not recharging, I don’t think you’re fueling enough, and I’ve seen you talking to yourself.  I’m just worried about you, ok?"</p>
<p>"And what, if you can prove that I’m insane you can take Cybertron back from me?  Maybe you even want to give it to that sparkeater.  That’s probably why it took Bumblebee’s shape to begin with…" Starscream’s voice trailed off as he started to put together the pieces.</p>
<p>"What??  Starscream no!  I…"  Wheeljack sighed.  "Ok, look, let’s just go see Bee, I’ll show you his spark scan, and we’ll go from there, ok?"</p>
<p>Starscream stared at him for a moment.  "Fine.  But if you start going around telling people I’m crazy, I’m warning you, you will regret it."</p>
<p>"I have no intention of telling anyone you’re crazy.  I don’t think you’re crazy…"  Not exactly, anyway, he thought.</p>
<p>Starscream led the way into the front room of the consulate.  It was a big open space with lots of bots around, plenty of witnesses, security cameras, and armed guards.  The thing that was not Bumblebee was waiting by the front desk.  It actually had the gaul to smile and wave when it saw them.  "Hi Wheeljack.  Starscream, it’s good to see you!"</p>
<p>Starscream scowled at it, "I bet it is.  What were you doing last night, 'Bumblebee'?"</p>
<p>"Oh not much.  Went out for some fuel with a friend.  How about you?"</p>
<p>"And where exactly is this 'friend' of yours now?  Did you melt him for scrap after eating his spark?"</p>
<p>"What?" the thing pretending to be Bumblebee did a great job of acting confused.  "Of course not, why would you say that Starscream?"</p>
<p>"You know perfectly well why I would say it!" he hissed.  "I saw you kill that mech and then you came to my loft to kill me too!"</p>
<p>"Starscream that’s ridiculous!  Why would I do that?  The war’s over.  Are… you sure you know that?"</p>
<p>"DON’T YOU TURN THIS ON ME!"  That was loud enough to get half the bots in the room staring at him, not that Starscream cared.  Actually, all the better.  The thing wouldn’t dare make a move with this many optics on him.  "I don’t know <i>what</i> you are, but I know you are <i>not</i> Bumblebee!  And I’m going to prove it."</p>
<p>"That’s really aggressive Starscream.  I thought you had moved past all the violence and backstabbing.  It was one thing during the war, but now…  I don’t know if Cybertron is safe with a leader that’s so unstable."</p>
<p>Starscream’s optics brightened, "You slagging little glitch! I knew you were after my throne!  Didn’t I tell you that was it’s plan?!" he shouted, turning back to Wheeljack.  Starscream froze, noticing the expression on the other’s face, "Wheeljack?"</p>
<p>Wheeljack’s optics were wide and several shades to bright, his finals were pulsing a bright red, and he was staring at the scanner in his hand as if it held the secrets to the universe.  Slowly, he looked up, first at Starscream, then at Bumblebee, then back to Starscream.  "That’s not Bumblebee," he said softly.</p>
<p>Starscream’s optics brightened a shade in surprise.  It lasted only a second before he brought his weapons online, pointing them at the thing that was <i>definitely</i> not Bumblebee.</p>
<p>"Hey, what are you doing?" someone called from the crowd.</p>
<p>"This thing is <b>not</b> Bumblebee!" he shouted, loud enough for the whole room to hear.  "Guards!"  A few of them hesitated, but most raised their weapons, though looked around skeptically for other bot’s reactions.</p>
<p>"That’s ridiculous, of course it is," another random voice in the crowd said.</p>
<p>"It’s not," Wheeljack’s voice was horse.  He cleared his intake and spoke louder, "It’s not.  I scanned him, he has no spark signature.  Whoever- <i>whatever</i> that thing is, it’s not Bee.  It’s not even a mech."</p>
<p>All optics turned to 'Bumblebee' then, and the guards gripped their weapons with a bit more intent.  Slowly, a smile spread over the minibot’s faceplates.  To say it was disturbing was an understatement, and Starscream took a step back almost involuntarily.</p>
<p>"Aww, come on now, don’t you trust me?  Little old Bumblebee?  The cute Autobot scout that everyone loves?" it’s voice twisted and warped as it spoke, and half the bots in the room drew their own weapons.  It laughed.  The sound was hollow and echoed in ways that it shouldn’t.  It seeped into the sparks of every mech in the room, filling them with a cold dread and a spark-deep <i>knowing</i> that something was <i>wrong</i>.</p>
<p>One of the guards fired, hitting the mech in the helm.  It barely moved, as if it’d been hit with a pillow instead of a full force blast from a laser riffle.  A glowing red spot started to spread from the point of contact, creeping slowly over it’s helm.  'Bumblebee' locked optics with Starscream.</p>
<p>"Frag this.  Shoot it!" Starscream opened fire with both null rays, half a dozen guards who were in position did the same.  When the smoke cleared, the thing still stood there, now covered in singe marks and glowing red metal, as if it’s very frame was starting to melt.  Part of it’s face had either been shot off or melted, and it’s denta and the gears working it’s jaw were exposed.  One optic had exploded and was sparking, the other now glowed a disturbing shade of purple.</p>
<p>It chuckled, "Very good Starscream." It’s voice warped even more now, it’s vocalizer shooting sparks and static.  "We under estimated you.  Never expected you to figure it out so quickly."  It’s gaze turned to Wheeljack, "Much less convince anyone else."</p>
<p>"What?  What in the pit are you?!  Who is 'we'?!" Starscream demanded, null rays still raised and ready to fire, not that they seemed to be doing much good.</p>
<p>The thing grinned wider than should have been possible for any mech.  "I am the creation of the unmaker.  I am the harbinger of doom.  I am the very spawn of Unicron himself!  Primus has forsaken you all.  Left you to fend for yourselves!  And my lord will retake what is rightfully his!"</p>
<p>"Like slag you will," Wheeljack muttered.  Starscream turned just in time to see him fire what looked like a handheld canon.  A blast of light exploded from the barrel, hitting the not-Bumblebee creature square in the chest.  The thing screamed, the sound taking on a pitch that was somehow simultaneously a low roar and high enough to blow out the audial receptors of bots with sensitive mods.  It’s plating began to glow red and the air around it started to warp like the heat from a smelter.</p>
<p>"This isn’t over!  Unicron will have his revenge!  Cybertron will belong to him!" the thing screamed as it’s frame melted into a puddle, creating a crater of hot metal melted in the floor.</p>
<p>Starscream looked back at Wheeljack, who was looking at his weapon now, which was starting to emit a high pitched wine, "Uh, this is about to explode…"</p>
<p>Before he could do anything, Starscream grabbed it from him, throwing it as hard as he could to the emptiest part of the room, behind the front desk, "Everyone down!"  He grabbed Wheeljack and hurried around a pillar just before a loud explosion shook the building.  Debris scattered around the room.  When Starscream looked out, he saw a large gaping hole in the outer wall, and the heat from the weapon’s self destruct seemed to have raised the temperature several degrees.</p>
<p>"What even was that?" he asked, half in shock.</p>
<p>Wheeljack shrugged, "Just something I’ve been working on.  Clearly haven’t worked out all the bugs yet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a joor to sort out what had happened.  A planet wide alert was sent out to immediately report any bots coming back from the dead, as well as a search for missing persons.  With so many looking, it wasn’t long before a stash of greyed out frames was found not far from where Starscream had seen the thing murder a mech.  It had apparently managed to kill a dozen more in just the day it had been there.</p>
<p>By the end of it all, Starscream walked back to his office, exhausted.</p>
<p>"Starscream!"</p>
<p>He turned to find Wheeljack jogging up to him, "Hey, I wanted to apologize for not believing you.  I guess looking back, we should have been more suspicious of Bumblebee just coming back from the dead like that."</p>
<p>"Well maybe next time, you’ll listen to me instead of thinking I’m crazy."</p>
<p>"Right, sorry.  So, you want to go out for a cube tonight?"</p>
<p>Starscream was about to decline, but decided it might not be the worst idea.  He nodded, "Maccadam’s in a joor?  I have a few things I need to finish up."</p>
<p>"Sure, see you then."</p>
<p>Starscream walking into his office with a sigh, heading to his desk.  He knew Bumblebee was there without even looking.  The real Bumblebee.  Well, his Bumblebee.  "Is it over?" he asked.</p>
<p>"I don’t know.  It’s gone, for now, at least."</p>
<p>"What are we supposed to do if it comes back?"</p>
<p>"I don’t know."</p>
<p>Starscream sat down at his desk, picking up a datapad.  "You’ll stick around, won’t you?" he asked after a klik, "In case it comes back, I mean?"</p>
<p>Bumblebee smiled at him, "Does that mean you actually believe I’m more than a figment of your imagination now?"</p>
<p>"No.  But I guess having you around is better than a spark eating demon."</p>
<p>"Gee, thanks," Bumblebee’s expression was deadpan, but he knew that in his own way, Starscream was finally starting to come around to him being here.  And if that thing ever did come back, he would need all the help he could get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>